Various products are available for cleaning a baby's bottom of defecation or urine, or for cleaning a baby or an older individual anywhere on their body. A plethora of issues are faced in addressing the cleaning issues. Among the issues are (a) absorbency, (b) single layer devices through which undesirable materials can migrate, (c) wipes that are difficult to grasp, and especially grasp while maintaining a sanitary cleaning effort, (d) devices which do not properly shield a user from contamination associated with such cleaning efforts, and (e) inability to use one's digits in cleaning. Standard mitts, for example, do not allow the human dexterity needed in such tasks, even if a thumb surround is included. Standard scouring mitts, by their very nature, cannot offer the gentleness and features needed in cleaning a human, and more especially an infant. The present invention offers unique solutions to these issues that, while basic, have previously been cumulatively overlooked.